You Like Me Too Much
by HallowedNight
Summary: In which Tony is threatened with death, but not really, and Loki is indecisive. Oneshot - FrostIron, Tony/Loki slash - Rated for suggestive themes


**Just a little FrostIron oneshot 'cause I watched Thor today.**

**I don't own The Avengers or any characters in this story.**

* * *

"_Stark_."

The voice was a low hiss, slipping between its owner's teeth like cold wind through a cracked window pane.

"Shuddup, I'm awake...god, you're so-" A slight prick at the base of his neck forced Tony Stark to open his eyes and squint at the sight before him.

"You knew this would happen. How many times did your idiotic friends tell you so?"

Tony shrugged, regretting the movement immediately as the glittering dagger pressed harder against his throat. "What can I say? You fell straight from heaven, baby."

A low chuckle chilled the comfortable silence. "I don't think now is the time for light banter, Stark. You know-"

"I know what? That you're going to kill me? _Loki_." Tony's voice carried the same edge the other man's had held only seconds before. "I knew you would try something like this. Let me up."

Loki scoffed, but pulled the dagger away and settled into a crouch, his pale chest all but gleaming against the darkness around him. Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You couldn't have tried to kill me during the day? It's like three in the morning."

"You should not take me so lightly, Stark." Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "This will end tonight. I'll have you writhing and screaming by the time I finish-"

"What, like you were a couple hours ago?"

Loki blanched. "You- You vile little-"

Tony settled back against the headboard, running his finger against the edge of his arc reactor. "Face it, Loki. You can't kill me. You like me too much. Besides," A slight smirk flashed across Tony's face, "Judging by the way you were tonight, I'd say you definitely need a long-term fuc-"

"Don't you _dare_, Stark." Loki's arm snapped out, returning the dagger to it's place at Tony's throat with a flourish. His face remained impassive as the captive genius rolled his chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh, forgive me for not being able to take you seriously, but you're wearing _my_ Iron Man pajama pants, and your hair is a complete mess. Just admit you can't do it." Tony inspected his fingernails, keeping the Trickster God's face just inside his line of vision. "No one will think any less of you. I mean, it'd be kinda hard for most of the people here to hate you any more, so..." He shrugged again, and pushed himself under the covers. The dagger was removed, as he knew it would be. "See? That's not so bad."

Loki growled and jumped off the bed, stalking in a half circle around the large room. The dagger flashed through the air as he twirled it between his long fingers.

A slender, dark eyebrow began to rise towards Loki's hairline as Tony began to hum, and then sing.

"_You've tried before to leave me, but you haven't got the nerve._.."

"Shut up."

"_To walk out and make me lonely, which is all that I deserve_-"

"I mean it, Stark."

"_You'll never leave me and you know it's true, 'cause you like me too much_-"

A quiet thunk resounded through the room as the dagger sunk to it's hilt in the wall above Tony's head.

"-_and I like you_-"

"Quiet!" Loki whipped around to face Tony's whose face was the picture of innocence.

"_I really do...and it's nice when you believe me, if you leave me, I will follow you, and bring you back where you belong._.." Tony trailed off as Loki crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"I swear..." The dagger swept in front of Tony's eyes, close enough that he could feel the minuscule breeze it produced. "If you do not stop singing, I _will_ kill you."

"Haven't you already threatened me with that once tonight? Did it work?"

Loki closed his eyes as Tony's hands came to rest on his thin hips. "I...hate you."

"Well, a lot of people hate you. So we're even."

A sliver of green shone from under Loki's eyelid. "Do you?"

"No."

Tony's hands fell back to his sides as Loki collapsed and curled in upon himself, almost like a large, human-shaped cat. "You're insufferably stupid."

"So I've been told." Tony turned to face the Trickster God's back, tracing the other man's spine with his eyes. "You never let me kiss you earlier."

"I'm aware."

"Can I now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not? You tried to kill me, don't I get something for my troubles?"

"Something other than that, maybe. Have you any requests?" The question was obviously sarcastic, but Tony jumped on his chance.

"I read in your file that you're a Frost Giant." The muscles of Loki's back went suddenly taut, but the genius ignored it. "Can I see?"

"No."

Tony's rolled his eyes. "C'mon, after all I've done for you today?"

"I'm leaving." The God of Mischief rolled off the bed once again and made for the door.

"Loki...please. You can't say you don't trust me," Tony murmured. "I know you do. I know the look you were giving me when we were-"

"Stop. I'll- Just don't-" Loki sighed and abandoned his sentence as he turned to face the bed. His eyelids fluttered slightly and he took a deep breath, allowing the tendrils of pigment to swirl across his skin, covering his usually creamy complexion with a hard, clear blue. Blood red eyes flicked to the ground, ignoring Tony's attempts to catch them with his own.

The smell of freshly fallen snow pervaded the room as Loki exhaled. Tony swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stared, seemingly enthralled by the creature before him.

"I am a monster, taken by Odin-"

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit, baby. This is _gorgeous_."

Loki rolled his eyes and withdrew his icy power, his skin slowly returning to it's usual color as he did so. "Consider my debt to you repaid. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Sorry sweetheart," Tony crossed the distance between them in a few steps. "But you're not excused just yet."

Loki stiffened as warm lips closed gently over his own. His hands jumped immediately to Tony's biceps as he pulled away.

"I said no, Stark."

"Humor me." Tony disregarded Loki's eye roll and leaned in once again, pleased to find that Loki didn't jerk away this time. In fact, the Trickster God seemed to melt against his chest, reveling the warmth from Tony's skin as he deepened the kiss.

Loki was first to break the contact. "I'm...leaving."

Tony grinned. "Why so out of breath? Did I surprise you?"

The door slid open under Loki's touch, and he stepped into the hallway. "We will...discuss some terms tomorrow, Stark."

"Hmm?" Tony leaned against the doorframe.

"I like you, Tony Stark. I have to make sure I keep you close at hand." He began to walk down the hall, on his way back to his room.

Tony watched him leave, grinning smugly.

* * *

**The song Tony is quoting is 'You Like Me Too Much' by The Beatles. I'm not really sure why Loki is with Tony...but I was bored and sleep deprived, so it is what it is. :D**

**Well...yeah. Review if you liked it~**


End file.
